


Bubonic Doesn't Compare

by polishpromdress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polishpromdress/pseuds/polishpromdress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Friday the 13th and the Winchesters begin their annual scary movie marathon, Cas joining them for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubonic Doesn't Compare

Sammy could have sworn he heard his door creak open, but as he dreamed of Jess, he decided to take the risk and ignore it. That is, until he was interrupted by the feeling of hot breath on his face. He grabbed the pistol from under his pillow and pointed it in the darkness nervously. Sam fell back on his pillow and groaned, rolling his eyes.

“Deaaaannn it’s 4:30 in the morning what the hell are you doing.” He croaked out sleepily. When he didn’t hear his brother reply he furrowed his brow and looked back up at him, scrambling for his phone. He turned on the flashlight and shined it on Dean and saw he was wearing a ski mask, holding a dagger. Sammy smiled, suddenly giddy.

“No WAY” he half shouted, the kid that hung around in his 6’4 body coming out.

Sam checked the date on his phone as Dean chuckled, pulling the mask off his face.

It read;

Friday, February the 13th

 

Every Friday the 13th the Winchester boys would drop everything, turn off their phones, get enough food and booze for the whole day, and then watch every single Friday the 13th film in the ongoing franchise. The tradition started when there were only a few movies out, but as it grew they started dedicating a whole day to their own little ‘holiday’, while it became the best days out of the year for the two of them.

 

Sam excitedly threw on a sweatshirt and boots, holding his phone in between his neck and chest.

“It’s my turn to go grab food. You go find the movies, I think they are stashed somewhere in the basement. Where are the keys?” Sammy asked, his mouth moving a mile a minute.

Dean stifled a laugh and threw his eagerly-waiting brother the keys to the Impala.

 

Sam squeezed Dean’s shoulder as he walked out, neither of their smiles fading . Dean watched as his brother practically raced out the garage door, not even bothering to brush his teeth. He laughed loudly, not caring who heard, listening to the hearty sound bounce off the bunker walls.

 

Dean made his way to the basement, searching with his eyes for the box. It was funny actually, how the brothers held onto the movies. They kept them tucked into the corner of the trunk, only ever touching or noticing them when the date was correct, taking them everywhere on their journeys. After a couple minutes of searching, Dean found the small box that held the movies and some old pictures of Bobby and him. He looked at one particular picture, one from when Sam must have been 10, and they are all huddled around a poker table. Dean held the picture to his chest as he remembered that Bobby was actually the reason the Friday the 13th tradition started. After John had dropped the boys at Bobby’s for a hunt, Bobby showed them the first two, and they became completely hooked.

 

“Dean?” said a voice from behind him.

Dean whipped around, the picture still clutched to his chest. He felt himself relax as he saw it was Cas, grabbing the movies and leading him up the stairs.

 

“Dean it’s 5 AM what are you doing in the basement...in the dark?” Asked Castiel curiously.

Cas saw Dean’s face, almost not recognizing it. Dean placed the movies down on the counter and turned to Cas, excitedly.

“It’s Friday the 13th, Cas!” Dean said happily, expecting Cas to understand.

Cas shrugged, confused as to why the date was important, the only thing coming to mind is when all the crusades were wiped out, but he assumed that wasn’t worth celebrating.

 

Dean half smiled, making Castiel blush a hint of pink from it’s beauty.

 

“There are these scary movies, like 11 of them based on this day, theres a guy- and- and-”

Dean started, getting ahead of himself.

Cas just stared at his smile. He believes it is the most contagious thing that was ever brought to his eye.

 

Well, that’s not quite true. Cas witnessed the Bubonic firsthand and phew that was bad.

 

“Sit down, Cas.” Dean said as he sat on the chair directly next to the one he motioned Cas to sit in.

“Okay, so these movies. There’s this guy Jason Vorhees, who drowned at Camp Crystal Lake, and so every summer he comes back to kill all the counselors. Well, technically his mom kills everyone in the first one, but then all the other ones it’s him.”

 

Cas had seen Dean this happy maybe three times in his whole existence. Although they had known each other for many years, this would be the first time they had spent a Friday the 13th together, since Cas recently moved into the bunker. Cas was drowning in Dean’s eyes, counting the freckles on his face simultaneously, wanting nothing more than to trace the creases of his face.

 

“And get this, Cas.” Dean started, looking over his shoulder before continuing.

“This guy never dies. It’s insane! He’s been cut, shot, electrocuted, drowned, hanged, decapitated, you name it, and somehow he always returns.” Dean finished, searching for recognition in Cas’ eyes. Dean smiled as he looked at the floor, realizing he hadn’t fully explained himself.

 

“Cas, my brother and I have this tradition where every Friday the 13th we watch all like 12 of these movies, no breaks, no jobs, just some greasy food, good beer, and scary good fun.” Dean said, laughing way too hard at his own pathetic joke.

 

While Dean was explaining he noticed he had gotten much closer to Cas, and saw his own hand on Cas’ thigh. The two shared a wide-eyed glance, searching for words to fill the awkward silence. Castiel tried to stop blushing, but couldn’t when he saw how red Dean was getting as well. Cas began to try and form a word with his mouth, but no noise came out, as he suddenly missed the warmth of Deans hand.

 

“Hey, I’m home!” yelled Sam from the garage door, interrupting whatever moment the two were having.

Inside himself, Castiel wished that Sams happiness would match Deans, that geeky smile of his lighting up the room as soon as he walked in. He closed his eyes as he heard Sam trudge in, the sound of paper bags rubbing against each other getting closer and closer.

“Hey!” Sam boomed as he entered the doorway, Cas opening his eyes. Cas smiled widely to himself as he saw that his wish came true, both of his boys happier than he had ever seen.

 

“Find the movies?” Sam said as he put down two greasy bags, and one that looked like it was from a gas station.

“Yeah, Sammy.” Dean grumbled out, excitedly looking into the bags.

“Oh thank god” Dean said as he tilted his head back smirking.

In his hands he was holding two types of pie, Sammy looking damn proud of himself.

 

*

 

The three gathered in Deans room, the TV being set up in there. Dean and Cas sat on the foot of the bed, Sam sitting on the floor propped up against it. Sam got up, popping the first movie in, scrambling to return to his seat before the opening scene. Dean and Sam clinked bottles together, their wild smiles still showing proudly.

 

Cas looked at both of them and stifled a tiny giggle, thinking that maybe this is the happiest he has ever been, too.

 

*

 

“‘His name was Jason. I was working the day that it happened. Preparing meals... here. I was the cook. Jason should've been watched. Every minute. He was - he wasn't a very good swimmer. We can go now, dear.’”

The two Winchester’s said in unison, laughing loudly, as it had been the 5th line they had recited already and they were only on the first movie.

 

Cas was looking at the TV with a terrified expression, thinking the concept was terrifying. He thought to himself about how stupid that was..him being scared of a silly movie. Him! Castiel: Angel of the lord scared of a stupid little slasher film.

 

He may have thought that that was silly. But by the time the sixth movie was popped in, he was terribly hooked and scared all at once.

 

“Cas, you doing okay? You liking them so far?” Sam asked as Dean nudged his thigh.

 

Castiel looked at both of their eager faces, his brow furrowed. He searched for words to say that would be somewhat appropriate, or a simple ‘yes’ maybe. But instead this is what came tumbling out of his mouth:

 

“Why is he so angsty? And it would seem that he is a bit..deformed, yes? But I think my real question is: Is he still avenging his own death, or now his mothers? Or I suppose it’s like a disease. One where when you begin killing, you can’t stop. But to answer your question, ” He stopped there, knowing he could go on for a long time.

“I love them.” he finished with a gummy smile.

 

Sam smiled at Dean, his eyes beginning to get red and droopy from being so tired and tipsy. It was about 6PM and Cas could tell they were both exhausted.

 

Midway between the sixth movie Cas dropped the beer top he was playing tih on the comforter, and while he was searching for it aimlessly he found Dean’s hand. Dean looked at him for only a moment before squeezing it, keeping them together as the movie went on. Cas was positive Dean was drunk, and forgot he was sitting next to him. Maybe he was dreaming and assumed Cas was Lisa or something, maybe this was some kind of game.

 

In the back of Cas’ mind he thought that maybe Dean felt the same way.

 

*

 

Two hours and a sweaty palm later they were in the middle of the seventh movie, Sam sprawled out on the stone cold floor asleep.

 

Cas couldn’t stop thinking about the way Dean’s hand felt on his. After 120 minutes of melting together it was as if they should have been there always, like they were one being. Thier shoulders were together, supporting each other’s weight. Cas heard Sam let out a gruesome snore, and Dean chuckled inside himself, and Cas wondered if he would ever hear him laugh so much in one day again. He peeked at Dean and saw him mouthing the words that the character was saying from memory. He tilted his head back and wondered why these movies were so important to the boys. After a couple of moments he realized that he didn’t give a rats ass, because they were happy.

Because Cas was happy.

 

Suddenly he felt his chin get tilted down and he smashed into something soft. After realizing it was Dean’s lips he instantly melted into the kiss, unable to refuse his happiness. It was like their hands...how they melted together. The feeling was incredible, as if he were falling from heaven all over again. As Dean ran his hands through his hair Cas wished for it not to end. He thanked every higher power for the shitty movies he had been watching all day. He thanked god for the feeling of absolute giddiness like hes never felt before. He thanked John and Mary for Dean Winchester, the pure reason for his existence.

“What the ffff..” They both heard, looking to their right. Sam was standing awkwardly like a soldier, waiting for someone to explain themselves.

“Sammy-” Dean began, standing up.

Sam walked out and Dean and Cas heard him open the door to his room.

“Dean i’m so- i’m so sorry.” Cas began

Dean answered with a swift kiss, his smile pressing against Cas’.

“Don’t be. It’s not the way I planned on telling him I was in love with the angel that raised us both from perdition but hey, this sure saved me an awkward conversation didn’t it?”

Dean said confidently, walking to Sammy’s room.

 

‘in love with?’

Cas repeated to himself.

Could it be possible? Could it all be possible? Could he possibly feel the same way?

Cas giggled internally, hopping around the bed with utter happiness.

 

*

 

Sam was collapsed on his bed, not bothering to close his door. Dean sat down anxiously on the side of his bed, trying to make his lips stop tingling.

“Sammy” he grumbled.

“Hmm?” Sam said, half-asleep.

“I know that you’re probably...well you know..grossed out. But I have been meaning to tell you how I feel about Cas for a long...long time. So i’m sor-” Dean started but Sam cut him off, rolling over.

“Dean.” He began, smiling happily.

“Don’t apologize. Sure, it was a surprise, but it’s been obvious for..years. I’ve been waiting for the day that you finally made a move on him. Dean, god dammit I don’t care if you’re straight, bi, gay, a demon, an angel, or in love with one. You’re my big brother. You’re Dean Winchester. And that’s the only thing that’s ever gonna matter to me.” Sammy finished.

Dean looked away for a moment, and he swore he was having an allergic reaction or something. He pulled Sam into a tight hug, feeling more grateful than he had ever been in his whole life.

 

*

 

Dean walked back into his room and saw his angel in the same place he had left him. Dean closed the door behind him, pressing play on the tv and tucking himself under the covers, Cas following his lead. They lay next to each other, barely paying attention to the tv. Cas peered over at that hearty smile he could finally called his and thought about how contagious it was once again.

Scratch that. The Bubonic doesn’t even compare to this.

Dean searched for the remote but instead found Cas’s awaiting hand.

Cas held it there.


End file.
